The Awkward Trio
by xxSilentxDreamsxx
Summary: It all started with a flying mint colored bunny and some random fairy. That's how we ended up as countries in an anime show.


_Hey guys! Rey here. I was bored so I began writing this. Kitty INSISTS that I make another chapter, but that's not until I get feedback ;~; _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any of its characters. **_

_I only own myself, Maddia Jones, and Leon Beilschmidt~ _

_EpicKitty8 owns herself and Eclair~ _

_My friend (who does not have an interest in anime but I'm using him anyways) owns himself._

_Sorry if a few characters are OOC, for the only characters I usually roleplay as are Lovino & Feliciano~ _

There was a raging storm outside, making the dark living room flash with the lights from lightning and the TV. Three kids were sitting around the room, also. The short blonde, Maddy, yawned and typed away on her laptop. All the while a taller, but younger, blonde ,Shelby, loomed over her shoulder. The male of the group, Kyle, was staring intently at the football game that was going on the TV in front of them.

Kyle glanced over at Shelby, narrowing his eyes, as she got up and popped a DVD into the player. The DVD she had put in was Paint It White, the Hetalia movie. The two blondes loved Hetalia, the male hadn't even given anime a chance. He clearly didn't like the art style, or the general idea of it.

"Hey! You arse! I was watching the Gators beat 'Bama! Why do we even have to watch your guys' stupid anime…" Kyle pouted, crossing his arms.

Shelby shot him a glare and he shut up. "Not our fault we're fangirls!" She said, smiling.

Maddy just sat there quietly, curling up on the couch. She took a bite out of her cheesecake and looked down at her two best friends, "Just shush.." The shy blonde murmured and grabbed the remote, pressing play.

Kyle sighed and leaned back on the couch, watching the movie without a fuss, not wanting to get hit in the face with a frying pan or a certain skull shaped piggy bank. He knew all too well what would happen if he complained.

A scream sounded as the lights shut off with a loud crash of thunder. Maddy quickly jumped on top of Shelby. Maddy hated thunder, often comparing herself to other anime characters that also disliked thunder.

"Awwww~! Maddy-chan, it's alright! A little darkness never hurt anyone~!" Shelby said, patting Maddy's head.

Kyle laughed and stood, walking upstairs into the kitchen. "You're so easily scared, Maddy!" The short blonde just mumbled something inaudible in response.

"Well….Now what? Since there isn't any power, we can't finish watching the movie…" Shelby noted, staring blankly at the TV, still petting Maddy's hair.

Maddy shrugged and sat up, slowly crawling off of her best friend. "I guess I'll go get Ky-kun so we can all play monopoly or something along those lines." The blonde said, quickly standing so she could run upstairs to grab her kid-brother.

_~Timeskip~_

After a long game of monopoly, the three kids fell asleep in the living room where they had played the game. Kyle was sprawled out on the couch and Maddy was curled up in the corner with Shelby sprawled out on the rug.

Maddy was murmuring things in her sleep, rolling around. Kyle fell off the couch, landing on an angered Shelby, who backhanded him across the cheek. The male quickly crawled back on the couch and fell back asleep. Shelby went over and cuddled up against Maddy before falling back asleep.

Long after they had fallen asleep, two shimmery figures floated around them. "Are you sure these are the ones Iggy wanted us to bring to our world in the place of _them_?" The mint bunny asked, twitching his nose.

The fairy nodded, "Of course! See, the short blonde,-" She pointed at Maddy. "-the boy with the football obsession,-" This time she pointed at Kyle, "-And then there is the taller, younger blonde!" The last time she pointed, it was at Shelby.

The bunny nodded, "He was right! They will slip right in place! We just have to fix a few things before we can actually call them Maddia, Eclair, and Leon!" He smiled, flying around Leon's head.

The fairy nodded, "Start with their hair, eye colour, and personalities! But that will all work out on it's own once they reach the room!" With that, the fairy waved her hand, dust falling onto the three kids. The three kids teleported into different rooms, with different names, different personalities, and different looks. All of them knew each other, still. But they all now were related to certain characters. Maddy and Shelby under their original characters name and looks. Unluckily, Kyle had no clue what he was being brought into.

Maddy was curled up on a fluffy bed full of plushies, her shoulder-length blonde hair sprawled around on her pillow. The walls of her room were painted purple with her zebra striped bedspreads and comforter. Her room had video games and soda cans tossed all around the room. From outside her room, any normal person could smell a lingering smell of hamburgers and french fries.

Shelby was comfortably laying down on a queen sized bed with a canopy. The walls of her room were a dark shade of red and her floor was covered in soft black rugs. A fireplace crackled in the far corner, throwing shadows on the many shelves that lined the perimeter of the room. On each shelf sat about twenty to thirty skulls. A smell close to that of ancient books circulated through the room, lightly laced with the smell of wine.

Kyle was sitting up, eyes looking around the unfamiliar room. It had posters lined all around on the wall. The walls and carpet were dark blue. He stood and walked around the room. He ended up walking out of the room to look around the house he was in. This house seemed all too familiar with all the different descriptions when he had heard Maddy and Shelby talk about all the different fanfictions they had read.

He walked into the living room and blinked when he met a pair of reddish brown eyes. "Leon! Vhat are you doing up so early?" Called an unknown voice. 'Why did he just call me Leon...If I'm right, that must be Gilbert...which means Ludwig will be around somewhere…' He thought, sighing a bit.

'I guess I'll just play along…' He decided and looked at the Prussian, "Oh. I am just getting a drink of vater," he replied before oddly walking to the kitchen. 'Did I just talk in a German accent….And how did I know where this cup and the kitchen were?' He asked and looked at the cup of water in his hand as he walked back up to his room, hurrying inside before his other brother, he assumed, would come out of his room.

He sat the glass on his desk and rubbed his temples. He looked around the room and noticed he had a gaming system, a large flat screen TV and a laptop. 'I know what I'm going to be studying tonight...Anime' He thought with a sigh, turning to grab and turn on his the laptop, typing in the password he somehow knew and researched Hetalia information.

Maddy woke up and yawned. She already knew everything she had to do that morning; Feed Foxxy, take a shower, and get ready for the world conference. She had no clue how she had got into Maddia's room. But everything became clear to her as she walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror.

Her blue eyes widened as she noticed how it wasn't Maddia's room. It was _her _room. She had become Maddia! 'If I'm Maddia...Then Alfie and Mattie are my brothers! How AWESOOMEE!' She squealed in her thoughts and ran out of her room, Foxxy following her closely.

"Heya Maddia! You seem hyper to-" The American said as he glomped and hugged. "Well, someone is hyper to see their older brother today! What's up with you?"

"I'm just happy to be going to a world meeting today!" She lied and rubbed her cheek against his before getting up. She was going to use this to her advantage to meet Arthur. Even though Maddia already knew and had a large crush on the Englishman, she herself had not met him and had only seen him in pictures and the TV show.

"We got waffles, correct?" She asked, rummaging through the freezer. "Nevermiiindd! Found 'em!" She yelled and pulled two out of the box and popping them in the toaster before sitting next her to brother at the little island bar table. She yawned as she sipped on the Dr. Pepper Alfred had given her, only getting up to go butter her waffles as they came out of the toaster. The dirty blonde sat back down next to her brother and yawned as she munched on her waffles.

"So, where is the meeting this time?" Maddia asked, smiling brightly at her older brother.

"Here. That's why we didn't leave early!"

"Oh yay~ The so called hero gets to host this conference, eh?"

He nodded and pouted a bit, realizing she hadn't called him 'the hero' and called him the 'so called hero'. "Meanie…" He frowned as he munched on his hamburger.

Meanwhile, in Shelby's house, she was wide awake and running around the house away from her older brother. "Francissss! I r-refuse to w-wear that! I w-would look like a d-damn sl-slut!" She wailed and hid in her room, slamming and locking the door.

Shelby had already figured out that she was now Eclair and lived with her brother, France. The blonde was thankful that she hadn't been living in a dark cave somewhere in the catacombs.

Eclair had quickly changed into something that she was comfortable wearing in public. Especially since she knew that she was going to meet Alfred. Again, Eclair had already known Alfred. Even though she would be fangirling internally, she would have to make sure she acted cool. Sighing, the Frenchwoman exited her room and closed the door, praying that she'd see either Maddia or Leon at the World Conference.

_I'm sorry if this is short… ;A; I haven't ever posted a thingy on Fanfiction, so...I dunno how all of this works. Kitty will have to help me with this… Myeahaaaa…._

_Most of the chapters will be short like this one, but we'll try to update often. And, we'll only post the second chapter if three people follow, favorite, or review this one. _

_Hope you enjoy this! C: _


End file.
